Bandori Shorts for Elevator Rides
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: Drabbles of my favourite Bandori pairings. Probably YukiSayo-heavy.
1. Gears of Time (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_ I wanted to challenge myself with writing an actual drabble (100 words). It's more difficult than expected. How do I not sound like a high-minded jerk in 100 words? Hmm...

**Tags: **holding hands, established relationship

* * *

**Gears of Time**

"Why a mechanical watch, Minato-san?"

Sayo wound the mainspring that moved the teeth of a gear to engage another in a train that drove the escapement to rotate the balance wheel. The wheel's swings were time itself, moving forward without pause.

Sayo held the watch towards Yukina who extended her wrist for Sayo to put it on. "Thank you," she said. "We are the gears, Sayo. We propel each other. Our future is together."

The second hand travelled seamlessly. Sayo touched it from the outside of the watch face. "Together," she answered, smiling. She intertwined Yukina's fingers with her own.


	2. Aim (ChisaSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_ I've always wanted to write ChisaSayo, but haven't had the time, thus I wrote a drabble first. Eventually, I may write a full fic for this pairing...eventually.

**Tags: **established relationship

* * *

**Aim**

Chisato found Sayo's stance beautiful, its consistency showed off her hard training. But what was the worth of an accurate arrow in this world that knew only wealth, fame, and power? Still, there was no doubt in Sayo's shot. Perhaps that was what Chisato found most beautiful.

After Sayo expired her quiver, Chisato came up to her. "Good work," she said, wiping off Sayo's sweat. Sayo pressed down gently onto Chisato's hand. Chisato liked Sayo's calluses - evidence of an iron resolve. With her, Chisato felt that it would be fine to chase old ideals she knew would never come true.


	3. Beyond Idolization (RinYuki)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_ Wanted to write RinYuki due to the current JPdori event, but this turned out to be platonic. Oh well, I love their relationship nonetheless. (This drabble refers to the story of the Neo Aspect event)

**Tags: **friendship

* * *

**Beyond Idolization**

The first time Rinko met Yukina, she was awed by the latter's conviction. Since then, Rinko had seen Yukina's darker side - her willingness to sacrifice anything and anyone for her goals. Rinko did not hate her for it, nor did she indulge her. Rinko stood up to her - timid as she might be - for Yukina was now a _friend_ and deserved a chance to change.

Yukina was not a perfect idol, but that was not a sad thing at all. Rinko cherished how much their relationship had grown, and the growth in their own persons as a result of it.


	4. Rubber Kitty (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_ Stupid cold is making me too sick to write anything more than a drabble. I need to sleep...

**Tags: **aged-up characters, established relationship, cohabitation, fluff and humour

* * *

**Rubber Kitty**

When Sayo and Yukina moved to their new house and Yukina unpacked her belongings, she rediscovered her old rubber duckie from childhood – except Yukina being Yukina, it wasn't a duck but a cat. Rubber kitty then, Sayo supposed. Yukina even gave it a name – Buyo. Sayo stifled a giggle.

"Minato-san, do cats even like being in water?" Sayo gestured to Buyo the Rubber Kitty when they were in the bath.

Yukina glared at Sayo's teasing grin, then without warning, submerged the rubber kitty and squished it to spray water out its mouth into Sayo's face.

"This one does," she deadpanned.


	5. Sleeping Beauty (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_ Have been too sick to write much. But I'm getting better! Will hopefully post something longer soon.

**Tags: **aged-up characters, established relationship, cohabitation, pointless fluff

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Sayo tried not to return home too late at night, but such was the life of the average Japanese working adult. She took a quick shower and went to bed as quietly as possible without waking Yukina, seeing as the latter probably had to wake up early the next morning for work too.

She knew she should sleep soon but couldn't help surveying her girlfriend's sleeping features for another moment. Yukina's brows were relaxed from their usual knitted positions, making her look softer. Sayo brushed a hand through her hair.

"Good night," she said, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Silence (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_

This is a little longer than a drabble, but I don't really want to revise it, so yeah...

I've always found Roselia lyrics to be a little cringe-worthy. I wonder how an older Yukina would view her teenage compositions. (And by the way, the title of this fic is satirical).

**Tags: **aged-up characters, established relationship, cohabitation, light yuri fluff...can even be taken as platonic, a little longer than a drabble

* * *

**Silence**

Yukina struggled with how to write the lyrics for their next song. Imagery was a powerful tool in a writer's box to evoke strong emotions, but too much of it and the work would only sound pretentious.

As she leaned back on her chair to take a break, the room door opened and in strolled Sayo with two cups.

"Honey tea?" Yukina asked.

"Yes. I had a craving for it and thought you might also want a cup," Sayo replied.

"That so? Thank you."

The tea was warm, not piping hot. Sweet enough to mask the bitterness, but not so sickening to ruin the flavour. Yukina could taste the care Sayo had taken to make it.

The truest of feelings were always written with silence.


	7. Topping Tall Girlfriend (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_

I've been trying to finish a ~3k fic of mine but need a break so I wrote this instead. It's a drabble-and-a-half, so 150 words.

I actually don't think Sayo is that tall... *shrugs*

**Tags: **established relationship, kissing, drabble-and-a-half

* * *

**How to Top Your Tall Girlfriend**

"Minato-san…" Sayo's voice was soft and loving as she ran her fingers through Yukina's hair, from the top of her head down to the very bottom where it sat just above her waist.

Yukina hated it.

Not that Yukina hated the way Sayo touched her, but how she could never do the same in return because of the cursed six centimeters height difference between them.

She had enough of it, so she broke away from Sayo and returned with a footstool.

"Minato-san, what might that be for?"

Yukina ignored the question, answering through her actions instead. She climbed onto the footstool so she towered over Sayo. She then tipped Sayo's head up by the chin and admired her face from this new point of view.

"Cute," Yukina gave her verdict, watching said face turn red, lips yet another shade darker. Too enticing. Yukina sealed the lips with a deep kiss.


	8. World of Distractions (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_

Inspired by some card stories I've read where Yukina comments on how bright colours distract her, and she is bad with dealing with them. I haven't seen many character studies on Yukina so I thought I'd try my hand at it.

**Tags: **character study, drabble-and-a-half

* * *

**In a World of Distractions**

The world was too vibrant. The colours, the noises, the smells…Everything was a distraction. It made Yukina's head whirl in a way no one understood. She didn't care for others' consideration. She just wanted some quiet. She lowered herself onto the bench under the cherry tree and tried to regain some bearing. She closed her eyes, took a breath. Soon after, another weight fell on the other side of the bench. Yukina dreaded interaction, but the other person remained silent. She kept focus on the whistling of the wind that drowned out the city sounds below. The cherry petals danced, one brushed the ridge of her nose before falling away.

She finally opened her eyes to see who had kept her company.

"Minato-san, good afternoon." A gentle voice, a soft smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sayo."

With that, they returned to admiring the cherry in comfortable silence. Together.


	9. Healthy Diet (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3)_

**Tags: **established relationship, aged-up characters, romantic comedy, drabble-and-a-half

* * *

**Healthy Diet**

Sayo said she disliked foods fried with questionable oil and seasoned with weird chemical additives, but Yukina finally learned that it was all a lie.

"Sayo, you can't keep eating the fries. That is hardly a healthy diet."

"I…I'm not just eating fries!"

Yukina stared at Sayo's set meal. The carrots, of course, laid untouched. Even the broccoli remained in a heap, while the fries were nearly all devoured.

Catching Yukina's gaze, Sayo turned red. "…and I can't help that it is delicious…"

Too cute. And Yukina liked cute things, even if she refused to admit it.

She pulled Sayo over for a deep kiss. Indeed, despite the questionable oil and weird chemical additives, the fries tasted rather nice.

"I see that the fries are delicious. Not so bad to have once in a while," Yukina said. "But you can balance your diet with other delicious things. Like me."


	10. Cat-like Girlfriend (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _Haven't written drabble-like things in a while. Had the idea to write this while I was finishing up a new short, so I put off the other story for a bit to write this first. I've been watching too many cat videos the past few days.

**Tags: **established relationship, aged-up characters, cohabitation, romantic comedy, slightly long drabble

* * *

**How to Train Your Cat-like Girlfriend**

Yukina has a really bad habit when she gets frustrated with songwriting.

She'd knock things over.

After a few too many exasperated sighs she would stare at small objects in front of her, her pen being her usual target, and just poke it off the table. If Sayo didn't stop her at that point, she'd knock off an eraser, then a crumpled paper ball, then her candy…whatever is in-sight.

Sayo decided some training was in order. She searched her trusty subscription of cat videos on Youtube and found just what she needed. "How to train your cat not to knock things over."

So, she glued a highlighter to the table. Yukina hadn't noticed at first when she started her work there that night, but once frustration hit she started poking at things to roll them off the writing surface again. At long last she reached the highlighter. It didn't budge. Yukina poked at it again. Tried to rip it off but to no avail. She glared up. "Sayo."

Sayo reached over to give Yukina's paw…err, hand…a light slap. "You aren't really a cat, Minato-san."


	11. Why Love Me? (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _RIP Sayo-san once again. I'm sorry...not. (laughs)

**Tags: **established relationship, probably OOC, romantic comedy, slightly long drabble

* * *

**What Do You Like About Me?**

Sayo does not have the highest self-confidence. Sure, she is a top student, commands respect as the school's chief of the disciplinary committee, is the ace of the archery club, and a popular guitarist in the indie scene for both her skill _and_ good looks. Still, she questions her own lovability, so she can't help but ask her girlfriend…

"Minato-san, umm…what do you like about me?"

It took two weeks for Sayo to muster up the courage to ask this dumb question that sent her face burning in embarrassment as she asked it. Yukina doesn't seem so bothered to answer though.

"The calluses on your hands."

"My…calluses!?"

"They feel like toe beans. A cat's toe beans."


	12. Bitter Bite (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _

Who told Sayo to be such a bitter loser? Gotta get sweeter to win the heart of sweets lover, Minato-san!

Obviously this is all for laughs. Go ask healthcare and education professionals for real sex ed. Human bites can get really easily infected, so...wash open wounds with soap and water, dress with antibiotics, and see a physician if the wound persists or worsens?

I don't know why I need this PSA for a ridiculous fic, but whatever.

**Tags: **established relationship, aged-up characters, cohabitation, sexual humour, awkward sexual situations, love bites, mild blood, mild sexual content, joking mention of murder, probably OOC, flash fiction

* * *

**Bitter Bite**

Sayo liked to consider herself level-headed. Sure, she had erupted in jealous fits over Hina's achievements. And she had once shouted indignantly over secretly hurt feelings when Yukina had almost abandoned Roselia for her own gain. But that was _way_ back in high school. Sayo had since changed. She was now a calm and responsible adult – or so she would like to think.

So, when Sayo got a little too carried away by an…intimate moment…and left a love bite on her girlfriend a bit too hard, drawing blood, she immediately jumped back, stared in disbelief for two seconds, then proceeded to slam her head onto the mattress in deep prostration.

"I am sincerely apologetic for my barbaric conduct. Please kill me, Minato-san!"

Yukina, who had curiously poked at the oozing wound on her own shoulder and proceeded to taste-test the blood left on her finger, looked up to give Sayo a questioning stare.

"Don't make such a silly request. You are Roselia's only guitarist."

Any other person would've found Yukina's answer cold-hearted, but Sayo took it as an immense praise she did not deserve. She definitely didn't deserve it after having bitten her girlfriend and divine idol like a hungry animal. Such sacrilege!

"Please at least punish me by an equivalent bite! My honour cannot be recovered otherwise!"

Sayo prepared herself. She undid the top two buttons on her shirt and slid it down to expose her shoulder. She then moved the shoulder to Yukina's face.

Yukina shoved it away.

"No," she refused.

"…Am I unworthy of even being punished for my misdeed?"

Yukina deadpanned. "You are too bitter. I doubt you would taste good."

Sayo slumped in defeat.


	13. Rice Crackers (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _Have been super busy lately so here is another elevator fic. Hopefully I'll have a bit more time soon to work on longer fics. YUKISAYO FOREVER! Woot!

**Tags: **established relationship, romantic comedy, drabble and a half

* * *

**Of Minato-san and Rice Crackers**

Yukina wasn't a huge fan of rice crackers. Too dry. Too salty. But Sayo brought in the frosted kind. They were sweet as is, made sweeter by Sayo's considerate gesture. Yukina began snacking on them whenever they had a break during practice.

On their next break, when Yukina started eating yet another cracker, she noticed Sayo nearby, making a weird gesture that looked as though she was holding her hands out for Yukina's blessing.

"What are you doing, Sayo?"

Sayo sighed. "Minato-san, haven't you noticed that you're dropping crumbs all over the place? I'm trying to catch them so they don't end up on the floor."

Yukina stared at Sayo's hands. Indeed, she had caught plenty bits of crackers and frosting. What a waste. Yukina licked them up.

Sayo's face immediately lighted up in bright red. How strange.

"Are you okay, Sayo?"

"I…I am fine…very fine, thank you."


	14. Perfect Pitch (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _I've finished stocking up on my longer one-shots so I will probably start uploading them next week. I will use the time to plan out and write my long fic. Yay!

**Tags: **established relationship, comedy, probably OOC, slightly long drabble

* * *

**Perfect Pitch**

Life wasn't fair.

With some things, no matter how much effort you put in, you would never obtain it.

"It's a…G!"

"G sharp."

Sayo smacked her head onto the wall. Yukina stared blankly at her.

"You can only train to have relative pitch, not perfect pitch, Sayo."

"I will not _back down_ to this _classism_ that _oppresses_ us with lesser innate talents! I shall not allow Hina to think that hard work is useless! Down with the _elites_!"

Yukina was confused. "Does Hina have perfect pitch?"

"Well…no. I am training to decipher the secret messages of love that Minato-san would surely encode into our songs."

How could Yukina tell Sayo that there was no way she could write a message with just seven letters of the alphabet?


	15. Fettuccine Game (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _

I got the idea for this when snacking on the fettuccine gummy I brought back from Japan.

YukiSayo's power reaches the outer rims of the galaxy! By brute force! (poor RinRin)

**Tags: **romantic comedy, pocky game, established relationship, too long to be a drabble

* * *

**Fettuccine Game**

"Let's play the pocky game! I will officiate!"

They all stared at Lisa's ridiculous suggestion. Only Ako seemed excited. Yukina's face remained placid, Rinko's face looked the colour of a ripe peach, and Sayo? Sayo was not having any of it.

"And may I know the reason for why you, being the person to suggest the game, would only be officiating?"

Lisa shrugged. "I'm not the one with a girlfriend present. Or would you prefer that I accidentally kiss _your_ Yukina?"

Sayo was caught speechless. That damned Imai Lisa. She might look harmless at first glance, but her personality was insufferable and her big mouth was sharper than most would expect. Poor Yukina had to deal with her since childhood; no wonder she turned out more like a stone statue than a human being.

"Do you even have pocky with you, Lisa?" Yukina exercised her childhood friend power to attack Lisa where it hurt most. Lisa paused so visibly you could see her freeze for a moment in her search around her purse. Then, in her signature embarrassed laugh, she stuttered a comeback.

"How about fettuccine game instead?"

"Fettuccine…?" Sayo wondered why Lisa would have fettuccine in her purse. Was she having fettuccine for lunch or something?

Rinko, whose blush more resembled the colour of a tomato now, said in a very quiet voice. "Umm…at least fettuccine is longer? So…it's…maybe…less embarrassing?"

"Eh? RinRin thinks it's embarrassing to kiss me?"

"That's…that's not it…"

As Ako and Rinko were lost in their own world, Lisa took out the "fettuccine" from her purse.

Fettuccine gummy. Length per unit: three centimeters.

"No way I'm-"

Sayo's exclamation was cut short when Yukina shoved a fettuccine gummy between her lips. Yukina promptly engulfed the candy with her mouth, making deep and intimate contact with Sayo as she did so. When she bit off the candy, Sayo was afraid she would bite her lips!

For a moment, even Lisa was stunned to silence.

The remaining gummy they pried out from Sayo's lifeless body? Length: two millimeters.

"I forfeit!" Rinko ran out of the studio before Ako could even suggest contesting YukiSayo's record.


	16. Queuing (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _

Hope everybody going to CharaExpo got to see the things they wanted to see, buy the things they wanted to buy, and stayed safe before, during, and after the event. Know your limitation, queue responsibly!

(This sounds like an advertisement for responsible gambling, lol)

**Tags: **established relationship, aged-up characters, comedy, slightly long drabble

* * *

**Queuing**

It was a date night with Sayo's beloved Minato-san.

All night.

That was to say, she was queuing with Minato-san for a convention on her favourite game, _Neko Kaitai!_

But why stand in queue at 6pm when the doors open at 6am? It was for the limited signatures from the game's characters, of course!

Sayo really wanted to sleep. But for Minato-san's sake, she was willing cross a lake of fire. Or rather…stand hours in near freezing temperatures, get chased away by the convention center's security guards, almost to be trampled by a fellow neko-otaku in the process, linger around like a thief for hours more before returning to queue some more. She hoped she wouldn't get sent to the hospital via ambulance for hypothermia, like that guy who had been a few positions ahead of them in the queue – the three giant white cat plushies strung on his backpack were sort of cute until he puked all over them in his sickness. It was quite a martyrly sight.

When they finally got to the front of the line, about sixteen hours later, Minato-san clutched onto her _Neko Kaitai!_ photo collection, refusing to hand it off to the voice actress offering signatures.

"Where is Hazelnut?"

The voice actress' uncomfortable smile got even more uncomfortable, visibly twitching. She tilted her neko-mimi-adorned head and made an awkward curtsy. "I am Hazelnut, nya. Don't you recognize me, nya?"

"Hazelnut is a calico kitten." Minato-san explained, gesturing with her hands. "About this big."

You were at a con, Minato-san. Not reporting your missing kitten to the local animal welfare organization.

"You couldn't have been thinking that an actual cat would be signing your merchandise, Minato-san?" Sayo muttered under her breath.

"Why not?"

Everybody in that queue toppled over in exasperation.


	17. Closing (YukiSayo)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _

**Tags:** grief/mourning, minor character death, implied/referenced suicide, yukisayo not really romantic but open to interpretation

* * *

**Closing**

Ten years ago, at the height of his fame, Minato Ryuunosuke's fans would not have the heart to imagine his death. But if they must, they would picture the nation weeping, painting the Japanese capital with the black of their mourning dresses and white of their flowers of parting.

Today, his funeral was quiet. A dozen family were in attendance. Few friends stopped by throughout the morning to offer their condolences. By afternoon, the burial was to take place. But Yukina was not ready to let go. She stood by her father's coffin, a hand on its closed cover. Lisa stepped forward to comfort her. "It will be okay." "He was happy to have you as family." "He would be remembered as a wonderful and talented man." Those words overflowed Lisa's heart, about to spill through her tongue, but Sayo held her back. She stopped Lisa from crossing onto the podium.

"But Sayo…"

"Imai-san, please let Minato-san be alone for a moment."

The room was cleared. Yukina fell to the floor, kneeling by her lifelong idol. There were so many questions she wanted to demand him answer. So many futures she still wanted to live with him. But all that had vanished overnight, leaving her weeping. She shed the tears she had bottled previously. Here, in the silence of the cathedral, she was allowed to just _be_.

No matter how much she tried to live for him, to be his inspiration just as he had been hers, their paths were destined to part sooner or later. Father and daughter were not one and the same. He had once pulled her up by the hand, taught her how to walk. Now she must release his hand and walk forward to her own future.

She stood, finally able to turn away. On the other side of the door, her family and friends waited. She was not alone.

"Sayo?" her voice sounded against the door.

"Yes?"

She wiped her last tears away.

"I am ready now."


	18. Firebird (YukiSayo, TsuguLisa)

**AN:** _(Cross-posted on AO3) _This is all y'alls fault for spamming the song in-game!

**Tags: **established relationship, comedy

* * *

**Firebird**

Lisa still remembered how Sayo used to scold her for being too indulgent of Yukina.

Look at her now!

"Minato-san, are you finding any inspiration?" Sayo asked while massaging Yukina's shoulders; the latter was crouched over the low table, glaring at the empty score in front of her. Yukina finally grumbled.

"I am hungry."

"Oh, then I shall get you something to eat right away!"

Lisa narrowed her eyes at the sight of Sayo rushing out the studio door, wallet in hand. Who was indulgent now?

"Stop using songwriting as an excuse to boss your girlfriend around, Yukina." Lisa nagged as she came over to stand beside her childhood friend. "It's not nice."

"Jealous?" Came Yukina's straight answer. Worst yet, she said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that it made a vein pop up on Lisa's forehead.

"My Tsugumi is every bit as caring as Sayo, but unlike someone I know, I am perfectly capable of getting food for myself."

"Oh rather, whenever Hazawa-san so much as smiles at you, your brain overheats and ceases to function, let alone if she were to feed you – you would probably choke."

Lisa flushed red as a traffic light, but she would not admit the accuracy of Yukina's prediction.

"I am back!"

They turned towards Sayo, who had since returned with a bag full of takeout from the nearest fast food joint. She was still panting from the rush, but wasted no time to recover, already busy setting the table for Yukina's meal. Yukina eagerly took up a fork, opening the nearest box. Where were her manners? Lisa didn't recall raising her like this!

"I am inspired!" Yukina declared at the jab of her fork into the food. When met with Lisa's scrutiny, she lifted the piece of meat up like some sort of trophy. "Firebird."

Sayo clapped. Lisa gave the most mocking frown she could muster.

"It's a Chicken McNugget."


End file.
